


Фокус

by Lena013



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Каково это, жить не имя право на собственное имя?





	Фокус

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к первой серии сериала.

Джонатан восхищался братом с раннего детства, когда Кэмерон и отец устраивали представления. Небольшие представления, показанные для одного зрителя, который бы никогда не осудил очевидные недостатки или рассмеялся, когда что-то выходило из-под контроля.

«Магия была их жизнью», — искренне говорил Кэмерон, весело улыбаясь и хлопая брата по плечу. А Джонатан не возражал. Конечно, это очень веселая, яркая, насыщенная и _волшебная_  жизнь.

Быть Кэмероном Блэком это одеваться в белые рубашки, плотные жилеты и идеальные, без единой складки, брюки. Быть Кэмероном Блэком это улыбаться публике, принимать овации, раздавать автографы и вести себя подобающе фокуснику. Быть Кэмероном Блэком, значит не быть Джонатаном.

А каково это?

Быть тем, кого не существует?

Лучший — _безупречный_  — фокус их отца: «Исчезающий мальчик». _Джонатан_  — это лишь имя, которое дал ему отец, чтобы как-то различать неугомонных сорванцов. Быть Джонатаном значит не существовать вовсе. Без единого упоминания, без какой-либо индивидуальности, без единой семейной фотографии двух мальчишек вместе. Без своей жизни.

Джонатан любил брата и рад был потакать его безумным идеям, которые он воплощал с безудержным энтузиазмом и ожидал представления с детским трепетом. Кэмерон всегда просит его остаться, когда тот хочет уйти, говоря, что это «последнее шоу», «последний раз». И Джонатан остаётся, не веря ни единому слову брата. Он привык, что у него нет своей жизни. Он смирился, что его имя знают меньше человек, чем пальцев на одной руке.

Он смирился с тем, что у него нет ничего своего. _Смирился._

Джонатан откликается на имя брата. Джонатан ведёт себя в точности так, как повёл бы себя Кэмерон. Джонатан не помнит, любит ли он что-то, что не любит Кэмерон.

Джонатан считает, что их отец _восхитительный иллюзионист_  и редкостная сволочь.

Изо дня в день он напоминает себе своё имя, чтобы ненароком, в один солнечный день, не забыть об этом. Он не знает, кто он есть и был ли кем-то? Был ли он… личностью?

Он блестящий фокусник, умелый обманщик и неподражаемый артист. Он творит магию интуитивно, так, как это делает его брат. Он лжёт каждому в лицо и перестаёт считать это обманом: что бы ни говорил его брат, Джонатан считает это _магией_. Он обманывает намного больше брата и всякого иллюзиониста — больше любого другого человека. Он играет свою роль Кэмерона Блэка длиною в жизнь.

Когда Джонатан смотрит в зеркало — видит _Кэмерона Блэка_. Когда он открывает шкаф, то надевает _его_  одежду. Когда он начинает дышать, то живёт _его_  жизнью.

_Джонатана Блэка не существует_  и это давно известный факт. Просто, по какой-то нелепой случайности, есть два Кэмерона Блэка. Скорее всего, это лишь очередной фокус великого иллюзиониста.


End file.
